Reborn Hero
by BloodyDojo159
Summary: Twenty years ago, two heroes and their friends fought a war against Gaia and the titans but died. Now when the Olympians need help against Gaia,the titans and the giants they are forced to revive a certain hero to destroy Gaia for good.


Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus never happened but there are still the same characters. I do not own Percy Jackson as Rick Riodan owns him and the other characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"This is it" Thought Percy Jackson the son of Hades. "The battle for Olympus is here" He took out his spear which was made with water from the five rivers in the underworld as a reward by Hades who he helped by destroying the Tartarus army that managed to escape.

Next to him stood his best friend Daniel he was a son of Gaia but he joined the Olympus army because Gaia wanted the world in chaos. Daniel drew his spear which was made out of eco metal which is one of most dangerous type of metal because it can kill / damage mortals, demigods, immortals and monsters but it couldn't kill / damage the undead.

Behind him stood an army of both Roman and Greek soldiers who they made an alliance with for the time being. Percy turned around to the army and said "Gaia and the titans can come with a million monsters for all we care about but we will still fight to the end, nothing can take away our fighting spirit we will protect Olympus with our life."

The ground started shaking meaning that Gaia and titans army has arrived "For Olympus!" Percy yelled and just like that the greatest battle in history started.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

I charged into battle with Daniel and the rest of the army right behind me. I took out my spear that was strapped to my back and sliced the first monster into dust I continued and made a path of destruction with my spear.

It was blessed by Triton who I met earlier in my life so that it didn't melt. In exchange I had to retrieve his golden armour which he lost. I quickly summoned five-hundred of the dead to help with the battle. After thirty minutes I got my first look on the two titans that were here to stall time for the rest of them to allow them to awaken Gaia.

I quickly destroyed everything in my way and stepped forward towards the titans and saw Daniel do the same. The titan I was against was Iapetus while the titan Daniel was against was Hyperion I knew that the titans were easily pissed which made them do stupid things so I had to use that to my advantage.

I said "Hey Iapetus did you know that the spear is the stupidest weapon made in history and you are using a spear, how are you a titan if you're so dumb?" that set him off but he really is the stupidest titan if he didn't realise that Daniel and I are both using spears.

Iapetus started swinging his spear everywhere even killing his own minions. I sighed, as much as I wanted to sit down with some popcorn and watch Iapetus kill his own minions he was still damaging or killing campers and I had to stop Gaia from rising.

With carful aim I threw my spear as hard as I could into Impetus's thigh which made him scream so loud monsters started turning into dust and demigods were blow away. I quickly got up just in time to dodge his spear coming my way, I ran up to his foot and jumped as hard as I could and started to climb up his leg.

When I managed to reach his thigh I wrenched the spear out of his thigh which caused another scream and I started to climb higher.

During the journey Iapetus tried to squash me with his hands but he must have been retarded because as soon as his hands was near me I used my spear to stab it causing him to scream like a girl again and do a pathetic glare at me.

When I reached his chest I thrust my spear through his chest. He did another pathetic glare then his essence returned to Tartarus. I didn't realise until crashed on the floor that I fell. I quickly put up a ice shield around me and when I hit the ground causing the ice shield to break and some scratches to appear I started healing myself using water in the air since I managed to get Poseidon's blessing after a fight with Kretos with some of the campers.

I was lucky I was wearing my staig armour which is one of the hardest type of metal you can find on this planet.

After I finished I got up and continued my path of destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel POV<strong>

After Percy finished his speech and he and I charged into battle, slashing at anything that was in my way.

Finally Percy and I saw the two titans that were here to stall time. Since Percy headed towards Iapetus I calmly walked towards Hyperion and stood there waiting for him to notice me, to pass time I started to kill the monsters that decided to come near me.

After slicing monsters for quite some time I grew really bored, so shouted to Hyperion "Hey ugly you too blind to see me?" He looked surprised for a moment then he drew his spear that was made out of light particles.

Before he even had a chance to attack I used to earth to give me a boast and jumped as high as I could. As I reached about his mid thigh I threw my spear at it which got embedded deeply and made ichor come out like a waterfall on his leg. I used to earth to give me a soft landing but before the earth reached me I was whacked and hit the tree causing it to break and hit a monster.

I slowly stood up got my hidden dagger out in time to block a axe that was swung my way by a minotaur. I threw to dagger at him and walked towards Hyperion who I saw had just ripped my spear out of his thigh and threw it away. I ran as fast as I could towards my spear killing monsters with my hidden daggers, but by the time I reached it Hyperion already saw me and just as he was about to throw his spear the earth started to increase in power.

Quickly I trapped Hyperion in a sand tomb, got my spear and using to power of the earth I threw my spear again but this time with more power and accuracy. It struck him on the chest but it didn't manage to kill him so I turned the earth to another spear and motioned it to Hyperion who had already took my spear out of hos chest and was aiming it at my head.

I moved my hand and the spear I made went through Hyperion's head and came out of the other side. He only had a moment of shock before his essence returned back to Tartarus.

It was no time to celebrate though the reason the earth gained more power was because the titans had finally managed to awaken Gaia. I retrieved my spear and looked in the horizon where an army of earthborn were coming. You could see an earth like figure who I knew was Gaia. The time for the final battle for Olympus has come.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Daniel and Percy quickly battled their way to Gaia who was killing a few campers that were battling several earthborn. After several minutes they both managed to come out alive in the blood and dust bath that was happening between campers and earthborns.

Even though they knew this would happen it still was terrifying to see Gaia and a few titans behind her with an army of earthborn surrounding them. While Percy went to battle the titans with some of the experience campers that were nearby, Daniel went towards Gaia who was watching him with a little fear and amusement and threw his spear which struck Gaia in the stomach.

That didn't stop though because Daniel then got out his poisonous throwing knives which was hidden by and threw them with precise accuracy but only a few hit Gaia the rest was stopped by a earth shield. Gaia then made a huge sand wave and directed it to Daniel but as he dodged it laid waste to the other campers.

Daniel and Gaia continued to go all out but slowly Gaia was pushing Daniel back with hard and quite accurate hits that hurt like hell. That was until a wave pushed Gaia back. Daniel looked and was glad to see Percy surrounded by monster dust but now began on what was Daniel's weakness.

His body when damaged would heal slowly as to break his will power which is terrible to happen at a fight and with the battle with the titan and now Gaia his body took many severe injuries.

Daniel looked at Percy and with a nod he started to charge up his attack. Even though it would not damage Gaia a lot, it would provide the distraction needed for Percy and the other campers to attack with the rest of their energy. It was a gamble they were forced to take unless they wanted Olympus to fall.

It would be amusing to watch but they were not going to let their friends and family die.

Daniel however didn't have enough time so he sent the rest of his energy to Percy before a titan saw what he was doing and attacked him, doing the finishing blow to him. Daniel laid still, unmoving on the ground.


End file.
